banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy-Bob Beard
Billy-Bob Beard was an unusual shaped robot armed with four flippers, two firing out of the left and right sides of the beard, while two front flippers combined at the front of the beard. Billy-Bob Beard was favourite in its heat and was successful at getting to the second round of the Grand Final of Banter Wars series 1, finishing third place overall, having lost to the eventual champion. The untested Beard 2 competed in the Sumo event of Banter Wars Series 2, featuring a larger beard, and a single front flipper. However, it had poor mobility, and was easily defeated by Poshington's Prized Box. Robot History Series 1 In its first round melee it fought Australian Bruce's Brutalizer and Maple Massacre. Billy-Bob Beard darts straight toward Australian Bruce's Brutalizer and gets underneath it while Maple Massacre jabs the side of Billy-Bob. Billy-Bob retracts leaving Maple Massacre to attack the bullied Australian Bruce's Brutalizer. Australian Bruce's Brutalizer darts forward and throws Maple Massacre, causing it to roll over and back onto its feet. Australian Bruce's Brutalizer attacks Maple Massacre again, this time succeeding in flipping it over. As Maple Massacre is counted out Billy-Bob Beard attacks Australian Bruce's Brutalizer once more. In round two it fought Shelly. Billy-Bob Beard goes straight towards the slow Shelly and shoves it around. Shelly rarely moves while Billy-Bob Beard tries flipping it with no success. Billy-Bob suffers some damage as it tries pushing Shelly about, Billy-Bob then pushes Shelly towards the floor flipper, where Shelly is flipped on its back. Billy-Bob pushes the overturned Shelly on top of the pit where it swiftly press the pit release button, pitting Shelly. In the Heat Final it fought El Moustacheo. The two robots meet in the middle with Billy-Bob Beard trying to flip El Moustacheo but fails to do so and instead is steered around. Billy-Bob finally gets a flip in and chucks El Moustacheo onto its back, Billy-Bob flips El Moustacheo twice more, once almost out of the arena. Billy-Bob pins El Moustacheo by the arena wall and tries flipping it out of the arena, but is unsuccessful and decides to flip El Moustacheo about some more only for El Moustacheo to get back on its feet and start chasing Billy-Bob. El Moustacheo drags Billy-Bob around the arena and starts to damage it. Billy-Bob eventually gets a flip in and chucks El Moustacheo about and once again pins it against the arena wall and tries for a out of the arena flip, but fails to do so. El Moustacheo comes back and gets hold of Billy-Bob steering it about but the round soon ends. Billy-Bob Beard is declared the winner for its flipping attacks. In the first round of the Grand Final it fought Wizard of Banter. Billy-Bob Beard slams into Wizard of Banter stopping the weapon temporarily. Wizard of Banter turns around and gets the weapon spinning again where it attacks the front of Billy-Bob Beard but Billy-Bob Beard uses this to its advantage getting underneath Wizard of Banter and flips it rolling it over before flipping it again over turning the Wizard of Banter. Billy-Bob Beard flips Wizard of Banter over again after a failed out of the arena flip. Wizard of Banter causes massive damage to Billy-Bob Beard but starts running away, only to be overturned again. Billy-Bob Beard shoves Wizard of banter all over the place before leaving the Wizard of banter to rot. In round two of the Grand Final it met Loser's melee winner The PM's Pulverisor. Billy-Bob Beard is instantly slammed by The PM's Pulverisor who continues to rip it apart, forcing it the arena wall slicing it severely. Billy-Bob Beard is sent flying and onto its back where it becomes unable to self right, causing The PM's Pulverisor to attack it one last time, this time immobilizing it. Series 2 Beard 2 competed in the Sumo, where it faced Poshington's Prized Box. However, its lack of testing quickly proved to be a flaw, as it struggled to drive forwards. Beard 2 eventually managed to reverse, and wedged Poshington's Prized Box on its front, but when Poshington's Prized Box broke free, it pushed Beard 2 out of the ring, eliminating it. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 1 Series Record *Series 1: Grand Final *Series 1.5: Did not enter *Series 2: Sumo Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Robots that debut in Series 1 Category:Robots with flippers Category:Heat Finalists Category:Grand Finalist Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots from Pine Tree Land Category:Banter Wars 4th Place